Opposites Attract
by DawnForever101
Summary: Paul is a rude, selfish person that has a dark void in his life and his brother, Reggie, makes countless attempts to regain his happiness back again. Then there's Dawn, the complete opposite of Paul who just arrived in the neighborhood. What will Reggie do? Ikarishipping. One shot.


**Ok I know what you're thinking. "What are you doing here when you should be updating your story on He's the One?"**

**Well I have the answer! I had this random idea of a new one-shot for ikarishipping! It's my ever first so go easy on me. I really like this couple mainly because I believe opposites attract. So enjoy!**

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

"What! Stop acting so stupid!"

The voice came from Paul, someone you would describe as arrogant, moody, selfish, grumpy and tiresome based on his anger. He's the kind of guy that would have no control over his words and wouldn't casually come up to you and say a cheerful "Good morning" to you. His personality was described dark as well and would be sometimes rude or cocky. On the other hand, he is quite determined when he wants to get a job done and he does at his utmost best and always remains quite respectful when speaking to elders. He wore a purple jacket that covered his shirt that seemed to reflect his purple hair.

The person who received the rather rude message was none other than his brother Reggie who was quite different than Paul. He would try every now and then to lift Paul up from his dark and depressing mood and to "chill out a little". He wanted his brother to remain happy and not stress over something unimportant or futile. His attempt got this rude and mean answer from Paul.

What was his attempt this time?

Reggie was staring outside the window into the world looking somewhat lost. He noticed the usual atmosphere that was described as hot but not too hot; he also noticed the trees dancing with the wind and the local birds chirping to soothe the weather. He loved doing this. He didn't know why, but it made a smile on his face. Suddenly a truck pulled over on the near end of the street and out jumped a girl with suitcases and a purse.

"Thanks, boys!" She smiled as she paid the workmen the offer.

Dawn was her name. Her name reflected her personality and her sweet tone. She brights up a room when she walks into it. You could tell from her attire, a black sleeveless blouse on her chest, a pink scarf that covered her neck, a mini-skirt followed by black boots, that she was very modern.

"Maybe she could lighten up Paul." Reggie thought as he kept staring outside the window. Reggie turned around to see Paul looking at him with his usual boring expression on his face. He had his arms crossed.

"What's up with you?" Paul asked.

"We have a new neighbour. We should go welcome her to the neighbourhood." Reggie suggested, hoping he would agree.

"What! Stop acting so stupid!" Paul exclaimed in his rude voice which resulted in a little frown on Reggie's face.

"Oh, come on! What's wrong with saying a simple hello?" Reggie asked.

"It's a waste of my time! You know I hate doing these useless things!" Paul stated.

"It's not useless! If you were a new neighbour, wouldn't you want to feel welcomed?" Reggie asked, hoping to convince the stubborn boy. Reggie even took it up a notch and did his "puppy" scene and quivered his lips and pretended to cry.

"You know that's not going to work on me!" Paul said, causing Reggie to stop.

"Look, Paul, there is nothing wrong with just saying hello. Maybe this will lift you from your dull spirit." Reggie said.

"Why do you even try? I want to remain like this. There's nothing you can do about it. For all I know, I'm not going to see a new annoying person across the street that might ring the doorbell every day and interfere in our lives." Paul said, annoyed. Reggie sighed as he knew he was defeated.

"Ok Paul. Fine! That's the last time I'm ever talking to you." Reggie said, as he stormed upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

This bothered Paul the least. He simply sighed and arrogantly jumped in the couch attempting to fall in a deep slumber. He was just about to dream, when a doorbell struck across his ears.

"Grr…man…why does everyone disturb me?" Paul grumbled as he made his way to open the door. Paul simply responded with a

"What?!"

It was Dawn. Her eyes widened as she saw his reaction. It seems as if he was raging with fire on his back but she pretended as if nothing happened and acted casually.

"Hello! I'm Dawn. I'm your new neighbour. Nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand for a handshake. Paul's reaction was still as ever.

Paul didn't say anything but his reaction resulted in a few tears from Dawn's sapphire eyes. He had slammed the door on her. Actions spoke louder than words here.

"What the..? So much anger? How dare he?" Dawn said and wiped her tears. This time, she knocked, extra loud, possibly to show her justification to him or it symbolized anger. He opened the door again, and he was about to speak when she interrupted.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you slam the door on me!? I came here, to say a simple greeting and instead I get this?" Dawn said to the arrogant boy.

"Yes! It's what you'll get! Especially if you disturb someone when they're trying to sleep! Hah! I knew you were annoying even before you got here." Paul huffed. Dawn gasped.

"A-annoying? How am I annoying? And I'm soo sorry for disturbing your oh so special sleep. Gee, you must have been tired from running your nasty mouth!" Dawn retorted back, angry than ever.

"Look, whatever your name is, I don't care who you are! You can't just barge in here and tell me how to act! That's my wish! Now do me a favour and get out of my face!" Paul said, pointing outside.

"Like I had any interest in seeing you!" Dawn said, backing off and turning around walking away from sight. Paul sighed a breath of relief now that she was gone.

"Stupid girl! She ruined my sleep." Paul said as he attempted to sleep on the couch again.

**...**

"Ughh how mean! How can a person be so mean and selfish?" Dawn spoke to herself, circling around in the grounds of her home. The doorbell struck, making her forget the recent incident.

"Yes?" She responded as she opened the door, making eye contact with an unfamiliar face.

"Hi, I'm Reggie. I'm your neighbour." He said, pulling out his hand for a handshake. She smiled and gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn." She introduced.

"Sorry for what happened before. Paul can get a bit rude." Reggie spoke. Dawn was confused.

"Who's Paul?" She asked.

"He's the same person who spoke to you so rudely and slammed the door on you." Reggie clarified as Dawn nodded.

"Oh, so Paul's his name. How vague!" Dawn said. "But why are you apologizing?" Dawn asked.

"Because I'm his brother." Reggie sighed. Dawn gasped.

"Really? You're his brother? I can't believe it! You guys are way different." Dawn said, shocked to hear this.

"I know. Look Paul may be a rude and selfish person to you, but to me, his life is filled with darkness and you can be the person to lift his spirit." Reggie said.

"Me? Why me?" Dawn asked.

"Because you're cheerful and bright and happy. He could use a sprinkle of happiness in his life. I've always wanted to see my brother happy. I feel that you could solve my problem. Please?" Reggie begged.

"I don't know. Spend time with that jerk? I-" Dawn was interrupted.

"Please? I know it will be hard, but trust me; Paul can be very mannerly sometimes. I just wanna see my brother happy again." Reggie spoke again, hoping to convince her. Dawn sighed.

"Oh, ok! I'll try." Dawn responded with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Dawn! This means so much to me." Reggie said with a grin. "Now here's what you can do.." Reggie started to explain to Dawn.

…

Paul was inside his room, looking at photographs of a rather familiar face. He was tall, muscular, and wore a black suit in the photo held in Paul's hand. He slowly touched the face on the photo. Suddenly, a tear dropped on the corner of the photo. With that, he held the photo close to his heart and broke out in tears. He slowly backed against the door and started to fall on the ground sitting down and crying even more.

"Why, father, why did you leave us and go? Why? You were everything to me and you left me. Whyy?" Paul said, in between his storm of tears.

He gasped as he heard a knock and quickly dried his tears. He maintained his usual self and opened the door. Instead of seeing a humanly person, he looked down to find a small brown puppy. His reaction wasn't surprised, but all of a sudden he started to smile. The puppy stared at Paul as if he believed Paul was his master. Paul picked him up and started to cuddle him. He suddenly felt warm. Maybe this was what he needed, a warm and loving creature to hold on to. He then looked up again to see Dawn. She was smiling.

"Hi!" Dawn greeted. Usually Paul would ignore her but he instead smiled back.

"Y-you got him for me?" Paul asked. Dawn nodded.

"I figured that you needed someone in your life, especially now that it's so empty. I guess this worked, because you're smiling!" Dawn said to him.

"Yea." He said, continuing to cuddle the puppy. He licked his face, which resulted in Paul laughing. Dawn was shocked.

"Wow. This worked better than I thought." Dawn said. "Well I guess I'll be on my way." Dawn said attempting to leave but was held back with a hand on her wrist. Dawn turned around.

"Thanks. A lot. And about before-" Paul was interrupted.

"No need to worry. Just forget it." Dawn simply responded as she walked away leaving Paul with happiness in his heart.

* * *

**Well that's it! Tell me what you think!**

**Pls review! **


End file.
